I Just Wanna Feel
by MegEl
Summary: Following Skye's talk with Coulson at the end of 2.05, "A Hen in the Wolf House," Skye takes out her frustrations on Agent Ward. WARNING: Smut ahead, plus spoilers, obviously, for those that haven't seen the episode yet.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show or with Marvel Comics. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. That said, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>This isn't real, but I just wanna feel. <em>— Buffy Summers, "Once More with Feeling"**

**...**

"You knew, didn't you?" Skye accused Ward, having snuck into Vault D without Coulson's, or anyone else's, knowledge.

"Knew what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Knew about my father, knew he was a monster."

"You met your father?"

"Not exactly, but I saw his handiwork."

"I'm sorry, Skye. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Are you really?" She scrutinized him, never sure she could believe a word he said.

"Yes. I've told you before, I'll never lie to you again."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." With that, she pressed a button to open up his cell, then stepped inside, sealing herself in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unsure whether to be concerned for himself or her.

"Make me believe you," she demanded. With that, she hit another button, this time making the wall behind her opaque. She then set down the cell's controller, kicked off her boots, and pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. "If you care as much about me as you claim, then prove it."

Realizing why she was really there, he said, "You don't want to do this, Skye."

"I'm pretty sure I do," she replied, stepping closer to him.

"Doing this won't change what your father is."

"No, but it might make me feel better."

"It won't. Trust me."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Skye inched closer and closer, but with every step she took forward, he took one backward. Finally, she had him backed up against the wall. "What's the matter, Ward? Don't you want me?"

"Not like this."

"That's too bad." She undid her belt buckle, then started unfastening her jeans. The entire time, her smoldering brown eyes never left his, as they tried to tempt him with what she was offering. "Because who knows, this might be your only chance."

Sliding down her jeans and stepping out of them, she revealed a thong that matched the bra while also providing him with a pretty good view of her cleavage.

"Skye..." He trailed off, pleading with her with his eyes not to tempt him in this way. He reiterated, "You don't want to do this."

She said nothing, but instead, twisted her arms back behind herself, going for the hooks of her bra. This, of course, caused her chest to jut forward dramatically. He was momentarily distracted, before he quickly recovered and realized what she meant to do.

"Skye, no!" He rushed forward, and wrapped his arms around her, intending to stop her. However, his actions inadvertently brought him into an embrace with her; she could even feel something pressing against her lower abdomen. His eyes locked with hers, and before he could stop it, his lips gravitated towards hers like steel to a magnet.

"Hmm," she moaned pleasurably against his lips, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck.

Then, just as quickly, he pulled away, and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want, Skye? It's not too late to change your mind."

"It's not what I want; it's what I need right now."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"I don't. I guess I'm just putting my faith in you to give me this and not try to escape."

He left it at that, searching her eyes for any hesitation and instead finding none. His lips once more crashed into hers, and this time, he leaned down to grab her ass and wrap her legs around his waist. Then, he carried her over to the bed, the only piece of furniture he was allowed in his cell, and laid her gently down on it, covering her body with his.

He quickly rid himself of his shirt, giving her a glimpse of his muscular arms and pecs before he recaptured her lips with his. As he trailed his kisses down to her neck, one of his hands slipped underneath her to finish what she'd started, unfastening her bra like he'd done it a hundred times. It quickly joined his shirt on the floor.

His mouth then made a path down to her beautiful, bare breasts. He tenderly captured a perky nipple between his lips, licking and biting ever-so-slightly, while his hand kneaded the soft flesh of the other breast and his thumb worked the nipple there into a frenzy. After a while, he moved to lavish the other nipple with attention, before kissing his way down to her panties.

Slowly and reverently, he slipped them off of her, then replaced the undergarment with his hand. His fingers delved between her folds, and very deliberately, he began stroking her little bundle of nerves, building up the pressure at an agonizing pace. Eventually, he brought her to her climax, though her moans were muffled by his lips on hers again.

Then, as his lips bent to her neck once more, he slipped first one finger then another inside her, tortuously pumping his digits in and out of her while continuing to stroke her sensitive bud. In this way, he brought her to her release once, twice, then three times.

After the latest tremor of ecstasy finished pulsing through her, he freed his straining and impressive member. Before he would've entered her, though, he told her in no uncertain terms, "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right. I want to make love to you, Skye."

Though it wasn't necessarily what she'd come there for, she conceded to his terms, nodding her consent and biting her lip in desperate need. He pumped his member a couple of times, making sure he was good and hard, before finally burying himself to the hilt in her velvety softness.

"Ah!" they both cried out softly, enjoying the sensation of being joined.

After giving them both a moment to adjust, Ward started pulling out slowly, only to quickly dive back in. Slowly out, then quickly back in. Out, then in. Out, then in. All the while, he kept to the same deliberate pace, never taking his eyes off of her, his gaze conveying to her that his feelings for her had indeed been real.

"Oh, Grant," she called out, so quietly he barely heard it.

Finally, he brought her to her climax once more, but found himself still hard afterwards. So, he decided to give her what she so desperately needed, what she'd obviously come there for.

Still joined with her, he moved to a sitting position, so that she now straddled him, his length now buried even deeper. They both groaned pleasurably at the new sensation, his head lolling back in ecstasy while hers slumped forward, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

He held her close to him, covering her lips, neck, and breasts in greedy, lust-filled kisses. Once they'd both adjusted to the new position, he began bucking his hips against hers. He hit home several times with slow, purposeful thrusts, before quickly devolving into a more feverish pace.

"Ride me, Skye," he commanded. "Do what you came here to do."

She only too gladly did as she was told, moving one hand to the back of his neck while using the other to grip onto his sinewy back. As she gyrated frantically on him, she felt his muscles rippling beneath her fingers. She also felt herself nearing the edge of her orgasm as he penetrated her hard and fast and deep.

"Are you going to cum, Skye?" he demanded, panting and moaning along with her as he felt her walls start to clench around him. "Are you cumming for me?"

Her brain couldn't quite form words at the moment. Instead, she answered him by quickly nodding her head, and calling out his name in the heat of passion.

Finally, he reached between them, and stroked her bundle of nerves one more time, sending her tumbling over the edge of her climax, his own orgasm not far behind.

Afterwards, her body slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder. As they sat there a moment, sweaty and exhausted from their exertions, Ward began stroking her hair. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Skye. Never doubt that for a second."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: If it seems to anyone that Skye and Ward are a little out of character, I apologize. It's just that, after watching this week's _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._, this story was just begging me to be written (though, it actually started out as a whole other beast, wherein Ward was going to fuck Skye hard and fast from the beginning, but then I realized that given his feelings for her, he would insist on making love to her).


End file.
